Consulta con la sexologa Sakura Haruno
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Me acosté en mi cama, cerrando los ojos y preguntándole a Dios ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, era tan malo en lo que al sexo se refería?Karin era la cuarta chica con quien intentaba tener sexo, a mis veintiún años, me estaba temiendo morir virgen...
1. El Problema

**Disclamer:**** L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas._

_El trama del ficc no me pertenece __**repito NO ME PERTENECE **__ le pertenece ha _**FanHistoria**quien muy amablemnete me permitio la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido si lo haces es considerado plagio y detesto con todo mi ser cuando hacen eso osea joder porque diablos no tienen la decencia de pedir permiso aunque eso obviamente ami no me corresponde por que no soy la autora.

**N/A: H**ola si amm aqui con un aporte espero y les guste en lo personal es exitante el ficc jeje ya saben cuando uno tiene la mente muy pervert como la mia que sueña despierta creanme aveses me cuesta que la gente no me crea mas loca de lo que de por si estoy catalogada XD bueno me retiro y espero que me lean en el otro ficc que subi el de El haren de la tia Tsunade adios me retiro.

El sexo no son más que emociones que desean ser transmitidas a la otra persona, con tanto cariño y tanto amor, que nos produce placer"

**"Consulta con la Sexóloga Sakura Haruno"**

Sus pechos estaban frente a mí, sostuve el derecho con mi mano y lamí su pezón, mientras ponía atención al otro jalándolo…

-¡Hay! Me duele-Se quejo ella.

-Lo siento-Mi respuesta, pareció tranquilizarla un poco, así que volví a lo mío, ahora dirigí mi mano lentamente a su vientre plano y empecé a bajar su bragas, pero la ansiedad me gano y…

-¡Sasuke eres un bruto!-Supongo que no debí de quitárselas tan rápido, así, tal vez no se hubiera caído sentada en el piso.

-Lo siento, lo siento-Repetía como loro, mientras la veía ponerse su ropa de nuevo.

-¿Sabes? Pensé que Nadeshiko esta resentida contigo o que tal vez mentía, pero no era así !La verdad,es que eres un desastre en el sexo! -Eso dolió, las mujeres son tan crueles, así que mejor no le dije nada y la deje salir de mi habitación.

Me acosté en mi cama, cerrando los ojos y preguntándole a Dios _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, era tan malo en lo que al sexo se refería?._

Karin era la cuarta chica con quien intentaba tener sexo, a mis veintiún años, me estaba temiendo morir virgen.

-¡No quiero, morir virgen!-Grite a todo pulmón, viendo al cielo.

-¡Gatito! ¿Qué te duele? ¿Por qué vas morir?-La voz de mi madre, llegó a mi desde el otro la do de la puerta.

-Madre, no voy a morir, no tengo nada, déjame solo, por favor-Sabia que me suplica no serviría de nada, en cualquier momento empezaría a llamar refuerzos.

-¡Hinata! ¡Ino! Vengan, su hermano va morir y virgen-¡Mi vida apesta!.

-Sasuke ¿Qué tienes?-Hinata pregunto mientras tocaba mi puerta,no respondi.

-La zorra de Karin no pudo quitarte la virginidad, maldita ni para lo que hace mejor sirve-Ino maldecía a Karin, mientras yo hundía mi cabeza aun más en mi almohada.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!-Las tres voces femeninas parecían un coro, repetían mi nombre sin detenerse a respirar.

-¿Qué demonios quieren?-Les pregunte mientras habría de un tirón la puerta.

-¡Gatito! No moriste, pero sigues virgen, mi pobre niño-¿Por qué no puedo tener una madre normal? Recrimine de nuevo.

-Madre ¿Podrías dejar de hablar de mi vida sexual? O la inexistencia de ella-Le rogué, pero mis esperanzas de que me hiciera caso era prácticamente nulas.

-Sasuke, no seas mal agradecido con _mamá_,al igual que nosotras nos preocupamos por ti, queremos que seas feliz-En estos momento es cuando mas anhelo tener un padre, vivir toda tu vida con mujeres, no deja nada bueno, _no_ a las revistas pornográficas, _no_ a los consejos de padre, _no _a los cómplices de fiesta ,_no_ a todo referente al sexo.

-Son mis hermanas y mi madre, no puedo hablar de mi vida sexual con ustedes-Le dije tratando se sonar calmado, pero, estaba apunto de tomar ese collar con dije de mariposa de Hinata y ahorcarla hasta que se callara.

-Sasuke esto es serio ¿Qué les haces a todas la mujeres, para que salgan huyendo de ti?-La pregunta de Ino, era una que yo mismo me hacia todos los malditos días.

-Lo que pasa, es que el gatito tiene un miembro muy grande,lo note desde que era un _bebé_,han de salir asustada, por que nunca se han topado con la grandeza ¡Pobres niñas!-Mi cabeza se movía mirando a varias direcciones de mi cuarto, buscando las cámaras escondida, por que, esto no puede ser verdad.

¿Qué madre habla del miembro de su hijo, frente sus hermanas? Juro que siento ganas de llorar.

-¡Mama! Deja de inventar cosas sobre mí, ese no es el problema-¡Demonios! Ni yo sabia cual era el puto problema.

-Eso quiere decir ¿Qué lo tienes pequeño? ¿Ese es el problema hermanito?-Hinata me miraba con lastima y tristeza. La anormalidad es hereditaria, estoy seguro.

-¡Basta! Me hartaron, las quiero fuera de mi habitación-¿Me hicieron caso? Por supuesto que no.

-Gati…-Mi madre estaba a punto de llorar-Eso es trampa, ellas saben que no soporto ver a las mujeres que amo llorar.

-Mama, no llores, sólo me duele la cabeza, por favor quiero estar solo ¿Esta bien?-Por arte de magia sus lagrimas desaparecieron_ ¡Manipuladora!._

-Claro corazón, pero antes, te queremos dar algo-Mi madre volvía ver a Hinata y en ese momento supe, qué nada seria igual.

-Bueno, te amamos y queríamos ayudarte, así que buscamos y buscamos…-Por favor que no hayan contratado una prostituta, era lo único que pedía.

-Y encontramos una solución para tu problema, toma, mira -Ino me tendió un libro, que traía en la portada a una hermosa mujer de ojos esmeraldas y cabello rosado.

-¿Para que quiero un puto libro?-Le pregunte, en verdad enojado.

-Lee la portada, idiota-Tan gentil Ino como siempre, nótese el sarcasmo.

_"Todo sobre el sexo"_ decía el titulo del libro.

-Mmm…gracias que lindas-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-Gatito, te hicismo una cita-Mi madre estaba emocionada, mientras señalaba el libro que tenia en mi mano.

-¿Con un libro?¿Me hicieron una cita con un libro?-Estas mujeres enloquecieron.

-Tonto, con la autora del libro-Hinata se acerco a mi lado y tomo el libro señalando unas pequeñas letras rojas.

_**"Sexóloga Sakura Haruno"…**_

**SakuraPovs**

-_Mujer no te cortes, es sumamente natural conocer tu cuerpo, a ver ¿Quién de ustedes se masturba?_-¡Genial! Apostaría que mas de la mitad de la sala, pero solo veía a mi hermano levantando la mano entre la multitud.

-Gracias por tu participación Itachi, pero hablo sobre mujeres no hombres-Era inevitable que la sala no estallara en risas. Mí tonto y grande hermano, lo amaba con toda mi alma, es la única familia que me queda, después de la muerte de nuestros padres, sólo contábamos con nuestra compañía.

-_Ok, retomemos con les iba diciendo la mejor forma de masturbación femenina es la estimulación directa del clítoris con los dedos, pará calentar motores se puede empezar acariciando los pezones a la vez que se presiona el pubis, y se imprimen movimientos hacia arriba y hacia abajo en la zona del Monte de Venus, chicas para que su pareja sepa como tocarlas, primero deben saberlo ustedes…_-Vi a los lejos a Naruto tocar su reloj, en señal de que ya era hora de terminar la conferencia.

-Bueno, fue un placer como siempre, pero creo que ya es hora de despedirse-Dos horas después y con la mano adolorida de tanto firmar libros, pude descansar en mi reconfortante casa.

-Me encanta ser tu guardaespaldas Sakura, no sabes la cantidad de números de teléfono de chicas que conseguí-Amaba a mi hermano, pero era un mujeriego de lo peor.

-Itachi deja de coquetear con mis fans, por eso que no te dejo que me acompañes a mis consultas-Lo reprendí, pero como siempre, él solo me ignoraba.

-Ya, me portare bien, Sakura, lo prometo-Hizo una señal infantil y se fue directo a mi enorme cocina.

Aproveche que mi hermano se fue, para ir a mi habitación, me senté en la cama y quite de mis pies los molestos tacones.

Me tire en mi cama, cerré mi ojos y pensé en lo rápido que cambio mi vida, después de publicar mi primer libro. Y ya iba por el tercero y no me acostumbraba a tanta atención.

¿Quién diría que el sexo me iba ser famosa? Después de tener malas experiencias con hombres en mi adolescencia, al salir del instituto tenia claro, lo que quería estudiar "Sexología" si no podía tener buen sexo, podía hacer que los demás lo tuvieran.

Así que aquí estaba yo, la famosa sexóloga Sakura Haruno, millonaria, independiente y…sola.

Solo pedía un hombre que no me mirara como su_ Kamasutra _personal, o como la chica que no se negaría en nada, al respecto al sexo.

¡Dios soy sexóloga! No una puta que le dices que te gusta y te lo hace.

-¡No soy una puta!-Grite presa de la frustración.

-¡Que bueno!-La voz impregnada de diversión de mi hermano me llego desde la cocina, donde se encontraba.

-¡Estúpido! Sigue comiendo y déjame expresarme en paz-Le grite, importándome poco que los vecinos me oyeran.

-También te amo-Fue la respuesta del tonto de Itachi, así que mejor trate de clamarme y dejar de gritar como loca.

Me levante para quitarme mi molesta ropa y remplazarla por una comoda pijama y me fui directo a la cama, con el pensamiento de que, un nuevo día, trae nuevas sorpresas.

Pero despues de un rato, escuche como la puerta de mi cuarto se habría y la voz de Itachi le siguió.

-Buenas noches Sakura-Me deseo provocando, qué me diera ganas de abrazarlo.

-Para ti también mi oso-Le respondí, mientras cerraba de nuevo mis ojos.

-¿Sakura?-Me llamo el de nuevo.

-Mmm…-Respondí soñolienta.

-Me alegro mucho que no seas una puta-El muy idiota, cerro la puerta un minuto antes de que le tirara el vaso de agua que tenia en la mesita de noche.

¿Por qué no fui hija única? Pensé con molestia para después cerrar mis ojos y esperar ahora si,que el nuevo día llegara.

Al día siguiente mi animo había mejorado ,Naruto (quien es mi manager con lo que se refiere a presentaciones, conferencias, ventas de libros etc...) llamo para informarme que estaba libre de todo por lo menos un mes.

Estaba mas que feliz,podría concentrarme exclusivamente a mis pacientes,asi que manteniendo el mismo estado de felicidad llegue a mi consultorio.

-Buenos días Tenten-Salude a mi secretaria,quien estaba ordenado unos papeles encima de su escritorio.

-Buenos días Sakura ¿Cómo te fue ayer?-Como lo de el día anterior era pasado y me encontraba menos estresada, respondí de buena gana.

-Bien, ya sabes, como es Itachi-¿Es idea mía, o Tenten se sonrojo? ¡Maldito Itachi! Le prohibí que se acostara con nadie de mis consultas, eso incluía a mi secretaria.

-Bueno cambiemos de tema ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?-La pregunta la hice mientras entraba a mi consultorio, y me sentaba en mi grande y confortable silla.

-La Señora Kim,tiene cita a las 12:00,El señor Sanosuke a las 3:00 y a las 5:00 tienes un nuevo paciente, qué se llama,Sasuke Uchiha.

-Eso me gusta, un nuevo paciente, caras nuevas-Exprese emocionada de poder ayudar a otra persona, después de todo para eso estudie esta carrera.

A las 12:00 llego Kim, venia muy feliz, dé descubrir que como le había sugerido sobre su problema de frigidez era un caso de estrés crónico, pero quería seguir viniendo a la consultas de pareja, ahora con su esposo Jiro.

-Sanosuke cancelo su cita, por lo que invite a Tenten comer, después de eso, la tarde paso muy rápido, dé pronto me quede viendo ansiosa el reloj.

¿Qué problema tendrá mi nuevo paciente? Por una extraña razón me inquietaba mucho.

La línea de Tenten sonó, así que deje de lado mi meditación y conteste.

-Tenten-Respondí, mientras desbotonaba dos botones de mi blusa, hacía un calor de los mil demonios.

-Sasuke Uchiha esta aquí ¿Lo hago pasar?-Eso me sorprendió no esperaba que llegara media hora antes.

-Si, hazlo pasar-Unos minutos después, escuchaba unos golpes en la puerta.

Me levante de la silla y me dirigí hacia la puerta, al llegar la abrí y la respiración abandono mis pulmones.

No se que esperaba encontrar, pero el sexy hombre frente a mi, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado y mucho menos, ver a tres mujeres con el…

**SasukePovs**

Mientras esperaba, a que me atendiera la sexóloga, no pude evitar, recordar todas las oportunidades que tuve de poder librarme de venir.

Debí llenar la bañera y ahogarme en ella, o tal vez debí abrir la puerta del auto en movimiento y tirarme y que me aplastara cualquier auto, pero es que no me atrevía, no quería morir virgen…

!No! si muriera virgen, capaz y me convertiría en Santo o algo así.

_¡San Sasuke!_ el Santo de los vírgenes, ya me lo pudo imaginar, todos los padres rezándome para que mantenga puras y castas a sus hijas.

¿Sera posible, qué ni siquiera en el cielo tenga paz? Hasta los santos se burlaran de mí…

-¿Gatito en que piensas?-En que mi vida, apesta.

-En nada, mamá-Si, mi madre y hermanas, no solo me hicieron una cita con la sexóloga, si no que vinieron conmigo.

¡Anormales!

-Señor Sasuke Uchiha, ya puede pasar-La voz de la secretaria, me indico que ya era hora de ir a la consulta, así que me levante de mi asiento, pero me sorprendí cuando vi,que las tres mujeres que me acompañaban también.

-¿Dónde creen que van?-Pregunte solo para confirmar mis temores, no era como que no lo sabia.

-Contigo, **Contigo**, _Contigo_-No se como lo hacen, pero siempre una responde detrás de la otra, me gusta llamarlo _"El coro de las anormales"_

-¡Claro que no! Voy solo, esto es intimo y personal-No me importo, qué la secretaria me viera extraño, ella no vivía con gente tan entrometida como mi familia.

-Sasuke, no grites, ya entendimos, sólo queremos saludar a la famosa Sakura Haruno-Me debatía entre creerle a Hinata o no, es que con ellas nunca se sabe.

-¿Lo juran?-Le pregunte a las tres, qué solo me miraron con si no rompieran un plato y de nuevo_ "El coro de las anormales"_ hizo acto de presencia de nuevo.

-¡Lo juramos!-Por lo menos ahora se coordinaron.

-Bueno, vamos, pero si veo que alguna de ustedes pone un pie adentro del consultorio, sé los arranco-Ellas solo se rieron de mi amenaza, estas mujeres no me respetan.

Me dirigí, rumbo a la puerta que tenia impresa las letras _"Sexóloga Sakura Haruno"_ y toque un par de veces.

-Estoy nerviosa Ino ¿Trajiste los libros, para que no los firme?-¡Genial! Mis hermanas son fans de mi sexóloga.

-Si, aquí los tengo y en este papel traigo nuestras preguntas, ya sabes para aprovechar el viaje-Seguramente sus preguntas harían sangrar mis oídos.

Juro que las iba a mandar muy lejos, justo cuando la puerta se abrió y la mujer mas sensual que hayan visto mis ojos pareció tras de ella.

-Hola, Sasuke, pasa-Ella me indico,sin darme cuenta que mi hermana Hinata brincaba como loca a mi lado.

-¡Mucho gusto!-Grito mi hermana mientras se acercaba darle un abrazo a la sexóloga.

-El gusto es mío…-Por supuesto la pobre mujer, se veía que era amable porque le devolvió el abrazo, la tonta de mi hermana ni el nombre le había dicho.

-Hinata, y esta es mi hermana Ino y mi madre Mikoto y somos tus fans-_"Coro de anormales"_ a la una, a las dos y a las tres.

-¡Si, somos tus fans!-A todo esto ¿Para que leen cosas sobre sexo, sí no tiene novio?.

-Muchas gracias, me siento muy alagada, si gustan me pueden dejar los libros y cuando Sasuke salga de la consulta se los mando con el-¡Si! mándalas bien lejos, a ver si me dan un poco de paz.

-Eres tan amable, te encargo mucho a mi gatito, ayer por poco y muere virgen-Cuando creía, que mi madre no podía avergonzarme mas, ella siempre me sorprendía.

-Lo tratare muy bien Señora, ahora si me disculpan me gustaría empezar mi sesión con Sasuke.

-Por supuesto, no molestamos más-Como si no lo hicieran siempre.

-¡Adiós Sasuke!-Algún día, se van a quedar afónicas.

-Por favor, entra Sasuke-La sexóloga, me invito a pasar y mientras lo hacia no pude evitar aspirar su agradable olor a cerezas.

-Tienes una familia, muy divertida-¿Divertida? Como se ve, que no es su familia.

-Peculiar, sería mejor decir-Ella me sonrió mientras se sentaba en un sillón, para luego señalar, al que estaba al frente ella con su delicada y pequeña mano.

Así que tome asiento, justó frente a ella, y no pude evitar ver sus kilométricas y níveas piernas.

-Bueno, quiero empezar diciendo que todo lo que se hable en esta sesión, es confidencial. Y lo otro que me gustaría pedirte es que, me llamaras Sakura, ahora háblame de tu problema-¿Cómo demonios hablo de lo que no se? Quiero decir se que tengo algo ¿Pero que?.

-Bueno, veras, yo no se cual es...-¿Por qué usara esas faldas tan cortas? Me distrae…

-¿No lo sabes? Por que me dijo tu madre eres virgen ¿No?-Gracias madre, por hacerlo publico.

-Si lo soy, pero juro que intentando cambiar eso, pero siempre todas las mujeres se terminan quejando de mí y no de buena manera-Decirlo en voz alta, es más terrible de lo que pensaba.

-Vamos por partes ¿Cuándo estas con ellas, tú les pides cosas que las molestan o se niegan?-¡Diablos! Si ni siquiera abro la boca.

-No-Ella mordió su lápiz y después apunto algo en su cuaderno.

-¿Ellas expresaron molestia por el tamaño de tu pene?-Obviamente no, pude ver la cara de felicidad de todas cuando me vieron.

-Definitivamente no-Mas apuntes.

-Ok, que tal si me explicas que paso, la ultima vez que intentaste tener sexo-¿Por qué todos me quiere hacer pasar vergüenza?.

-Ella…se cayo, cuándo le quite las bragas muy rápido-¡Dios! Sonaba tan estúpido en voz alta.

-Sasuke, tu problema es muy sencillo, necesitas simplemente consejos, de seducción, dé juegos previos, tatar de guardar la calma, qué no te gane la ansiedad, es mas común de lo que crees-Juro, casi saltaba de la felicidad ¡No moriré virgen!.

-¿Y que tengo que hacer?-Ella sonrió con mi pregunta y cruzo su piernas de nuevo, dejándome sin aliento.

-Empecemos, hoy por lo básico ¿Sabes que son las zonas erógenas?-¿Erógenas? ¿Tendrá que ver algo con el orégano?, casi al instante decidí que esa estúpida pregunta jamás saldría de mi boca.

-No, la verdad, Sakura-Me encanto pronunciar su nombre.

-Bueno, te lo explicare, son algunas partes del cuerpo, qué por sus terminaciones son sexualmente sensibles, que al ser estimuladas provocan sensaciones placenteras.

Obviamente como ya abras notado los genitales, tu pene en este caso, es una zona erógena, pero hay muchas mas…- Es oficial, no se nada sobre el sexo.

-¿Me explico?-Pregunto ella, cómo si fuera mi maestra, aunque la verdad creo que eso es lo que será.

-Mas o menos-Era la verdad, lo único que me estimulaba era mi miembro ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser erógeno?.

-¿Sabes cuales, son tus zonas erógenas?-Esta mujer me lee la mente.

-No-_¡Perdedor!_ Apuesto que la palabra estaba escrita con rojo en mi frente.

-Pues, tendremos que encontrarlas-La respuesta de Sakura, no me sorprendió tanto, cómo verla levantarse y situarse detrás de mi.

De pronto sentí sus manos en mi cabello, metiendo sus dedos, en mi cuero cabelludo, sé sentía tan bien, qué no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y dejar caer mi cabeza hacia tras.

- El masaje del cuero cabelludo produce un relax muy placentero, por lo que resulta recomendable al comienzo y al final del acto sexual ¿Te gusta?-Me pregunto mientras sus labios mordían mi oreja ¿La consulta incluía, ejemplos físicos?.

-Si…mucho-Logre decir, mientras sentía como lamia mi lóbulo.

-Las orejas son partes del cuerpo muy sensibles, y en contra de la creencia general, las de los hombres suelen serlo más que las de las mujeres-¡Maldición! Esa voz seria mi perdición.

De pronto sus manos bajaron suavemente por mi pecho, hasta llegar a mis pantalones, volví a ver hacia a bajo justo cuando su pequeña mano, se posaba en mi miembro…

-Bueno, hasta aquí la lección de hoy-Sakura se aparto de repente y apareció delante de mí, con su cara sonrojada y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Sakura esto es normal en tus consultas?-No pude evitar hacer la pregunta, mientras me levantaba.

-No, pero creo que tu serás la excepción-Me dijo mientras veía atentamente mi enorme erección, producto de sus caricias.

-_Me encantara ser el preferido de la profesora_-Dije provocando que la habitación se llenara con nuestras risas, creó que después de todo_,no moriré virgen…_


	2. El preferido de la Profesora

**Disclamer:**** L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas._

_El trama del ficc no me pertenece __**r**_epito_** NO ME PERTENECE **__le pertenece ha _**FanHistoria**quien muy amablemnete me permitio la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido si lo haces es considerado plagio y detesto con todo mi ser cuando hacen eso osea joder porque diablos no tienen la decencia de pedir permiso aunque eso obviamente ami no me corresponde por que no soy la autora.

**N/A: H**ola si amm aqui con un aporte espero y les guste en lo personal es exitante el ficc jeje ya saben cuando uno tiene la mente muy pervert como la mia que sueña despierta creanme aveses me cuesta que la gente no me crea mas loca de lo que de por si estoy catalogada XD bueno me retiro y espero que me lean en el otro ficc que subi el de El haren de la tia Tsunade adios me retiro.

El sexo no son más que emociones que desean ser transmitidas a la otra persona, con tanto cariño y tanto amor, que nos produce placer"

**"Consulta con la Sexóloga Sakura Haruno"**

Estoy poseída ¿Sera que me paso, como la película _El exorcismo de Emily Rose_? Es que no es normal, qué casi viole a un paciente.

Un paciente sexy, ardiente y….bueno, como iba diciendo, no esta bien y punto.

Pero es fue como una fuerza me jalara hacia el, y cuando lo vi tan inocente y inexperto, nació en mi,él impulso de enseñarle todo lo que se.

Odio, tener luchas internas, no tengo una desde qué deje al estúpido de Sasori. Sólo de acordarme cuanto sufrí y me recrimine en esa relación me dan ganas de llorar de rabia y por tonta.

Tarde mucho, en reconocer y aceptar que mi novio, era un 68.

Si no sabes que es un 68, lo explicare. Es un hombre egoísta, machista que no te da sexo oral, pero le encanta que tu se lo des a el.

Como escribí en mi libro _"Todo sobre el sexo "_ la igualdad en el acto sexual es elemental ¿Porque dar algo, qué no te dan? Al principio es difícil, porque sientes que así esta bien ¡Pero no!.

Estan satisfechos los dos, o mejor cada quien para su casa, y eso fue lo que paso con el 68 de Sasori,lo manda para su casita.

-¡Merezco un hombre 69!-No pude evitar decirlo en voz alta, lo hago siempre que me frustro por algo.

-Jamás te dejare salir con un hombre tan viejo ¿Escuchaste Sakura? ¡Jamás!-Mire a mi hermano en el marco de la puerta de mi cuarto, su cara mostraba enojo y la mía de seguro asombro.

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Lárgate!-¿Sera que nunca tendré privacidad?.

-Ya me iba, cuando pase por aquí y te escuche gritar que querías un hombre de 69 ¿Te das cuenta de que es asqueroso? ¿Cómo le vas a decir de cariño? "Pasita".

-¡No voy a salir con un hombre mayor! ¿Feliz? Ya puedes irte-Señale con mi dedo la entrada, esperando que el tonto de mi hermano se fuera.

Pero no tuve tanta suerte, porqué se acerco a mi cama y beso mi frente.

-Mas te vale, pero de todas formas le diré al portero del edifico de tu consultorio, qué se cuide de ti, no vaya ser que le coquetees y destruyas su matrimonio de mas de cuarenta años-El muy estúpido, no logro cruzar la puerta, antes de que mi zapato lo golpeara en la espalada.

-¡Eso me dolió! ¡Enamora viejitos!-No me dio tiempo de tirarle el otro zapato, porqué el muy estúpido alcanzo la salida antes, claro que iba muerto de la risa.

Juro que hay veces, qué desteto a mi hermano. ¿Porque tiene que molestar, cuándo me debato éntrelo lo correcto y lo que quiero?.

Aparte mi computadora, aún lado y me acosté mirando hacia el techo.

No le estaba haciendo daño a nadie, no me estaba aprovechando de Sasuke, sé notaba nuestra química y además, debes en cuando hay que ser egoísta y pensar en ti.

Suspire y cerré mis ojos, y ya cuando casi desisto de todo, tuve una idea, un poco perversa, pero seguía siendo una genial idea.

Si en el pasando me fue tan mal con los hombres y me dieron una asquerosa vida sexual (¡Sasori espero que la estés pasando muy mal, dónde quieras que estés!) perdón me salí del tema, ya me calme.

En fin como iba diciendo, sí no podía encontrar un hombre que fuera lo que buscaba, podría crearlo ¿No?.

Necesito a alguien sin conocimientos en el sexo, qué no este contaminado con el egoísmo masculino, qué no fuera un pervertido, qué fuera como Sasuke Uchiha.

Algo egocentrico, educado, sexy y dispuesto a aprender todo lo que yo quisiera enseñarle.

Una sonrisa se instalo en mi rostro, ante el recuerdo de nuestra primer encuentro, mis secciones con Sasuke serian muy provechosas.

Con esa agradable idea, dirigí de nuevo mi atención a mi computadora y escribí el titulo de mi próxima lección _"No es un botón"…_

**SasukePov**

No puedo creer, qué una mujer tan hermosa, quiera ser mi maestra. Y mas cuando, es una sexóloga reconocida, qué debe saber todo sobre el sexo y mas…

-¡Mi vida es la mejor!-La emoción me inundo, por lo cual no pude evitar gritarlo.

-¡Sasukito!-El grito de mi madre, desinfló mi burbuja. Retiró lo dicho, _mi vida es la peor._

-¿Qué se te ofrece Mikoto?-Le pregunte viendo fijamente mi muerta cerrada, sabía que mi madre de seguro estaba con la cabeza pegada en la puerta.

-No me llames por mi nombre, soy tu madre, te parí por mi vagina con mucho dolor y te alimentaste de mis pechos, y eras muy cruel porque me mordías los pezones…-¡Dios! ¿Cómo pude llamarla por su nombre? La ultima vez que lo hice, no paro de hablar de eso con todas las personas, contando, como me pario, cómo le mordía los pe…los pe…!Mierda! no puedo ni decir la palabra, no cuando son los de mi madre.

Así, que tuve que levantarme de mi cama e ir abrir la puerta, sólo para encontrarme con una Mikoto llorosa y triste.

¡Ellas saben que las odio ver llorar! ¡Lo saben! Y se aprovechan de eso.

-Mama, por favor no llores-La tome en mis brazos y sobe suavemente su espalda.

-No vuelvas a dirigirte a mi por mi nombre, nunca más, o le diré a todos como me mordías los pezones-¿Por qué me toco esta madre? ¿Por qué?.

-Esta bien, lo juro ¿Dime quieres que te compre algo? Lo que quieras, pará que me perdones-Lo bueno de ser millonario es que puedes comprar el perdón dé tu madre adicta a las compras.

-Gatito, muchas gracias, ahora si estoy feliz-El perdón de mi madre se compra tan fácil.

-Bueno mama ¿Qué venias a decirme?-No ha de ser nada bueno, dé seguro.

-Cierto, te quería decir que la secretaria de Sakura llamo para decirte, que tu sesión se adelanto dos horas-Me equivoque era algo mucho mas que bueno…

**Sakuravp**

Estaba nerviosa, había mirado mi reloj como diez veces, desde que mande hace una hora a llamar a Sasuke.

-Buenas Tardes-Esta tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no lo escuche entrar y ¡Dios! Se veía igual de sexy que ayer.

-Hola, Sasuke espero no causarte ninguna molestia, adelantando la hora de la cita-El solo me sonrió y se acerco a mi despacio y me beso suavemente en los labios, ese gesto me dejo desarmada.

¡Yo soy la maestra! No tendría que seducirme mi alumno.

-Toma asiento, para empezar la lección de hoy-El se sentó frente a mi como la ultima vez y yo no pude de dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos negros como la noche.

-¿Cuál es la lección del día de hoy Sakura?-Me encanta como suena mi nombre en sus labios.

-Es sobre una pequeña, pero importante parte del cuerpo femenino-Guarde silencio, viendo lo ansioso que estaba mi alumno.

-¡Dilo, ya! -Definitivamente, así lo quería, rogando por mi.

-Tu, lección del día de hoy es sobre el "clítoris"-Me esperaba sorpresa, alegría ¡Que demonios! esperaba cualquier cosa, menos la cara de fastidio que puso.

-¿En serio? ¿Para que?-Este alumno, sabe menos de lo que creí.

-Sasuke, los hombres tienen un concepto errado con respecto a esta parte del cuerpo, además, es un órgano sensorial femenino que sólo tiene como propósito entregar placer y por eso es muy necesario conocerlo y saber cómo estimularlo. Claro si quieres ser un buen amante y dar placer y satisfacción a tu pareja ¿Tu quieres eso, Sasuke?.

-¡Si quiero!-Por poco y me rio de su entusiasmamos ¡Es un amor!

-Pero ¿Vas a mostrarme, cierto?-¡Lo ven! El me lo pidió yo ni siquiera lo mencione.

-¿No te basta con lo teórico?-Sabía la repuesta, pero la quería, necesitaba oír.

-No, sería más fácil si tú me mostraras-¡Adiós niña buena!

Me puse de pie y mis manos viajaron, debajo de mi falda, despacio y lentamente baje mis bragas y las deje el sillón, dónde estaba sentada antes.

Volví a mi asiento y abrí mis piernas, dándole aun asombrado Sasuke una vista perfecta de mi sexo.

-_**Amo a mi madre y hermanas**_-Lo escuché murmurar mientras su vista esta fija en mí.

-Empecemos-Deslice mi mano por mi muslo, acariciándolo en el proceso hasta llegar a mi objetivo. Con un solo dedo sobre mi clítoris, sin moverlo, hable.

-Para estimular al máximo el clítoris de una mujer, lo primero que tienes que hacer es localizarlo ¿Ves donde esta Sasuke?-Mi voz sonó ronca, cómo si no fuera mía, pero es que esto era demasiado erótico, demasiado.

-¡Si!-Amo el entusiasmo de este hombre, era inevitable sonreír, era algo tan tierno, verlo ahí sentado esperando por mis conocimientos.

-Me gusta, qué pongas atención alumno, ya estando en el clítoris masajéalo con los dedos suavemente hasta que crezca –Ahora dos de mis dedos, daban un suave masaje a mi pequeño botón.

-¿Se siente bien?-La voz de Sasuke me llego, cómo un quejido de su parte.

-Mmm…muy bien-¡Dios, estoy mojando el sillón!.

-Puedes con la lengua darle leves lamidas, mordiscó y cuando ya la tienes en tu poder para hacerla venirse cuantas veces quieras. Y si complementas la estimulación con palabras calientes amorosas mientras estas en acción, las harás amarte…-Obligue a mis dedos parar de masajear mi botón.

No quería tener un orgasmo, _no aun_, y la verdad me faltaba poco.

-¡No pares!-La voz de Sasuke era un ruego, pero por hoy ya era suficiente, bajé mi falda de nuevo y me puse mi bragas, era inevitable no notar la humedad en mi.

-Poco a poco Sasuke, por hoy ya terminamos.

Pensé que el, me iba a contradecir, pero solo se levanto, revelando su evidente erección y se detuvo frente a mi.

-Llegara el día, que serás tu,que me pidas que _no pare…_-Beso mis labios delicadamente y se fue, dejándome con la sensación de que algún día, yo diría _"No pares"…"No pares Sasuke"..._

**SasukePov**

Mientras el agua caen en mi cuerpo, no puedo evitar pensar todo lo que a sucedido estos dos meses. Se mas del sexo y se mucho mas de ella, de Sakura.

Muero de deseo, me impaciento, me siento como un virgen…esperen ¡mierda! Soy virgen. Bueno como iba diciendo creo que amo a esa mujer…

-Gatito ¿Por qué duras tanto en la ducha?-La pregunta de mi madre, me puso alerta, así que mejor salí y cuando me empezaba a secar con la toalla, la voz de mi hermana casi me hace querer llorar de frustración.

-Tu tranquilo hermano, tú sigue auto satisfaciéndote que yo controlo a nuestra madre-¿Por qué a mi? Pregunte con una mirada de suplica al cielo, no es justo que de entre todas las locas del mundo a mi me tocara tres de ellas ¡No es justo!

-¡Lárguesen! Ni en el baño tengo paz-Estas mujeres no tienen sentido de la intimidad.

-Sasuke no tienes que disimular, ya vimos** "America Pie"** sabemos como son los vírgenes como tu-_No la mates, es tu hermana, si lo haces no veras mas a Sakura…_

_-_¡Cierto! Te pareces a _Finch_, aprendí mucho de esa película, mi gatito ya se como sufres-¿Mi madre esta llorando?¿Por un película de adolecentes? ¡Que mundo tan cruel!

Abrí la puerta con la toalla anudad en mi cintura y mire a mi madre y hermana como si fuera ciclope de los hombres X,pero para mi desgracia no salió ni un solo rayo para fulminarlas.

Pero al instante que vi a mi madre llorar, me enojo se fue a la mier…muy lejos y me gano como siempre mi debilidad por las mujeres de mi vida.

-Mama, por favor no llores…-La abrace mientras, sentía que por detrás me abrazaba Hinata.

-¡Abrazo grupal!-Una Ino muy contenta se unió y como siempre termine rodeado de las mujeres de mi familia.

-Me asfixian-Dije como pude ¡Dios son muy fuertes!

-¿Ya estaba felices? Me voy a cambiar de ropa.

-Espera…-Ino me detuvo ya cuando me dirigía a mi habitación.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-Respondí un poco fastidiado.

-Llamo Sakura y me dijo que venia para acá-¿Sakura en mi casa? En mi habitación, en mi cama...

-¿Y hace cuanto llamo?-Pregunte desenado que digiera _"hace unos diez minutos"_ pero para que me molesto con soñar, si son unas anormales.

-Hace media hora-Dijo tranquilamente como si que Sakura la mujer que roba mis sueños no estuviera por llegar y encontrarme impresentable.

-¿Y porque demonios no me lo dijiste antes?-Pregunte furioso.

-Porque estaba…mmm…estaba…bueno estaba vegetando ¿Feliz?-Ve-ge-tan-do ¡Mierda! De donde inventan tanta cosa…

-Haciendo nada, vagabundeando ¿Entiendes? Que lento eres, nunca entiendes nada.

-¡Loca!-Le grite en su cara y me fui a mi habitación a arreglarme ¿A qué vendría Sakura a mi casa? De nuestra ultima sección había pasado casi un mes y en cada una nuestros encuentros posteriores fueron…! Maldición! excitantes, perfectos, tan llenos de sentimiento y amor por mi parte.

Fue en la sección "Disfruta" que lo supe…

Ella agarró mi miembro suavemente, ame sensación de su calor,na gota de líquido se formó en mi punta, y creí morir cuando ella se inclinó hacia abajo y lo lamió, mí respiración salió con esfuerzo de entre mis labios, pero parece ser que eso le gusto porque, con la voz malditamente sensual que yo haya escuchado me dijo.

-Sabes delicioso, quiero más…

Cuando Sakura me tomo en su roja boca, no pude evitar decir una plegaria al cielo.

- ¡Amo a mis hermana! Locas y metiches pero las amo…

Sentí a mi doctora reír, mientras ella movía la mano arriba y abajo de mi eje.

Con la mano libre, la llevó hacia abajo y ahuecó mis testículos y mi erección con los labios lamiéndola desde el fondo hasta la punta. Mientras miraba su cabello rosado descansar en mi vientre pensé que esto era una experiencia maravillosa, no por el hecho de ser algo nuevo si no porque era con ella.

No pude refrenar un gemido mientras Sakura me tomaba con su picante y mojada boca. Sus terciopeladas manos sabían justamente tocar y de tal manera ahuecaba los testículos y moviendo su mano arriba y abajo de mi base...

No pude evitarlo y mis manos se enredaron en sus cabellos, mientras mis caderas se movían hacia su boca, me estaba conteniendo, no sabia si era correcto correrme en su boca, pero sus palabras me sacaron de mis dudas.

-No lo contengas Sasuke, no lo contengas…

Y así lo hice para luego caer desplomado en el sillón, cuando me calme un poco, me di cuenta que ella tenia su cara descansando en mi vientre y se veía hermosa y en el silencio, escuche la voz de mi corazón que me decía hazla tuya…y lo supe, me había enamorado de Sakura Haruno...

-¡Buuu!-Se me callo el reloj que estaba por poner en mi muñeca y lo admito casi me da un paro del susto ¿Cuál de las locas, me esta molestando ahora? Pensé mientras me volvía hacia la puerta.

-¿Me extrañaste? ¿A que si?-La chica de pelo negro que conocía desde que el mundo es mundo se lanzo a mis brazos.

-¿Tenten? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto sorprendido, ya que se suponía que estaba trabajando en Costa Rica en reservas biológicas y refugios salvajes de ese país. Tenten es una gran bióloga.

-Claro que te extrañe-Le respondí atrayéndola a mi pecho, la había extrañado, la quería mucho era como una tercera hermana.

-Sasuke…-Murmuro ella, en un tono extraño.

-¿Qué trae por aquí? ¿Trabajo?-Le pregunte aun con ella en mis brazos.

-No tu, volví por ti-Dicho esto levanto su cabeza y beso mis labios.

¿Qué hago?¿Como la quito, sin ser brusco?¿Que se tomo esta niña?¿Que le habrán dado en el avión? Mientras todas esas preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza, ella me tomo del cuello, forzándome a responder el beso.

¡No! Esta niña me va violar ¡Ayuda! Y como si el cielo me hubiera oído me mando a un ángel salvador, aunque por lo que pude ver después parecía mas un ángel de la muerte.

-¡Quita tus manos de el!-El grito de Sakura la hizo parecer a Xenna la princesa guerrera,mmm…sexy.

-Sakura-Logre decir cuando, pude quitarme a Tenten de encima.

-Si, Sakura…-Sabia lo que significaba eso, era "_Si, Sakura la que te hizo sexo oral, hace dos días"_

-Tenten ella es mi…-¿Que decía? No podía revelar algo tan intimo, como porque voy donde una sexóloga.

-Novia, soy su novia-¿Novia? Ella dijo ¿Novia?

-Sasuke, no sabia que tenias novia-Una sorprendida Tenten me dijo, mientras yo deseaba responderle "_Yo tampoco"_

-Es que tenemos poco-Sakura se acerco a mi y me tomo del cuello y me beso, con pasión, mordiendo mi labio y gimiendo en mi boca, podría jurar que el espectáculo era para que mi amiga lo viera.

-Creo que mejor me voy, escuché como decía, a lo lejos, solo pude con mi mano despedirme mientras seguía besando a Sakura. Cuando ella se separo de mí respirando agitada, me miro a los ojos y me dijo en un tono serio.

-¿Quién demonios era esa frígida?-Sakura estaba enojada en verdad y…¿Celosa?

Así que decidí usar eso a mi favor, para ver si ella sentía algo por mí.

-Primero, no trates mal a Tenten y segundo, no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida. Pensé que se iba enojar mas y a gritarme, pero en vez de eso, su labio superior empezó a temblar y sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas

-Solo me quieres para darte placer ¿Cierto? Pues déjame decirte una cosa Sasuke Uchiha _¡No soy un Kamasutra!_-Grito mientras se quitaba un zapato y me lo lanzaba y si no es porque me aparto, me quedo sin ojo.

-!Sakura, yo tengo uno si ocupas!…-La voz de mi madre respondió a lo lejos ¿Qué demonios? ¿Mi madre le estaba ofreciendo un Kamasutra a Sakura?¿Y ella porque tiene uno?

-¡No Mikoto gracias!-Respondió Sakura mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-¿Y bien? Estoy esperando responde-Me exigió mientras se acercaba a mi.

-No te quiero solo para que me des placer y tampoco creo que seas un kamasutra ambulante, pero tampoco se que sientes tu por mi- Sakura se acerco a lentamente y junto nuestras frentes.

-Tú primero ¿Qué sientes por mí?-Esto no era justo, yo pregunte primero.

-Te amo…-Dije sencilla y naturalmente.

-Te toca-Le dije mientras ella rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos.

-Yo también te amo y no me preguntes ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? solamente lo hago y voy reclamarte como mío hoy-Me tiro a la cama, lo cual me desconcertó un poco,pero cuando vi que se desnudaba entendí que por fin dejaría de ser virgen…


	3. No pares

El sexo no son más que emociones que desean ser transmitidas a la otra persona, con tanto cariño y tanto amor, que nos produce placer"

**Disclamer:**** L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas._

_El trama del ficc no me pertenece __**r**_epito_** NO ME PERTENECE **__le pertenece ha _**FanHistoria **quien muy amablemnete me permitio la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido si lo haces es considerado plagio y detesto con todo mi ser cuando hacen eso osea joder porque diablos no tienen la decencia de pedir permiso aunque eso obviamente ami no me corresponde por que no soy la autora.

**N/A: H**ola realmete lamento mucho el atraso pero ya me tien aquí, este es el ultimo capitulo así que espero y sea de su total agrado.

**Advertencia: D**emasíado OoC por parte de Sasuke. Lenjuage vulgar y ofencivo y temas de contonación sexual explicitas.

* * *

><p><strong>"Consulta con la Sexóloga Sakura Haruno"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sasukep<strong>

_¿Quién va morir, inocente y puro? ¿Quién, van ser el Santo de los vírgenes del mundo?¿Quien va, tener que masturbarse toda la vida?..._

No se quien, ni me importa, sólo se que no soy yo.

-¡Si!-grite lleno de júbilo y alegría.

-Soy buena, pero no es para tanto, ni siquiera te he tocado y gritas, eres muy sensible Sasuke.

-No…digo, no era contigo…perdón por gritar-Me disculpe con la mujer que tenia desnuda a mi lado.

-Eres preciosa-le susurre mientras acariciaba su cadera suavemente, hacia mas de veinte minutos que vi a Sakura Haruno desnuda y veinte minutos mas que salí de mi trance y pude hablar.

-Gracias, pero si hubiera sabido que iba a tener sexo, hubiera evitado todos los chocolates que comí este ultimo mes.

—No, estas, perfecta —mi mano se movió sobre sus costillas y ahuecó uno de sus pechos llenos y recordé todas nuestras sesiones y los acaricie suavemente—Me vuelves loco…_¿Cuándo vamos hacerlo?_ Pregunte impaciente, antes de recibir un golpe en mi cabeza.

-¡Sasuke! Eres tan impaciente, pero bueno, te perdono _"gatito"_-Me respondió con burla.

-No me llame así, _pequeña Kamsutra_-Les respondí borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

-Pues, prefiero ser un kamasutra a no saber nada como _¡Tu!_-Me grito, pero no pude responderle porque me mi vista solo estaba en la forma que su senos se movían mientras me gritaba. Así que agache mi cabeza y tome uno de sus rosados pezones en mi boca.

Me sentí en el cielo cuando escuche salir de su boca como un gemido ahogado de placer cuando le succione uno de los pezones con mis labios. Noté con asombro y dicha como su pequeño y delicioso pezón, se volvía duro en mi lengua.

-¡Dios! Eso es delicioso Sasuke…-Me dijo ella mientras sostenía mi cara en sus pechos.

-Que puedo decir, soy un gatito, uso muy bien mi lengua-Y acto seguido, lamí sus pechos de nuevo.

Como si mis manos tuvieran vida propia se dirigieron hacia en triangulo de placer que era ocultado por sus suaves muslos. Pero cuando trate de abrir sus piernas, ella me lo impidió y en ese instante el miedo se apodero de mí.

¡No! ¡Otra vez, no! Y menos con ella, con Sakura la mujer que amo. ¿Que hice mal, esta vez?

Levante tembloroso mi rostro hacia ella, pero en su cara no note, nada más que diversión.

-No es lo que estas pensando, tonto-Me dijo, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

-¿No?¿Estas segura? Porque, puedo ir a mas sesiones y…-No termine de hablar porque una boca sexy y suave se poso en mis labios entrelazando su lengua y alimentándome de su adictivo sabor.

-¿Entonces porque, cierras la piernas?-Le pregunte sin pudor_ ¡A la mierda la vergüenza! No voy a ser San Sasuke ¡No!_ Siento como que todos los vírgenes del mundo esperan que salga humo blanco de mi casa y a si poder escoger otro Santo de los vírgenes…No les puedo fallar.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es…bueno tus hermanas y tu madre están afuera, no había pensado en eso, cuándo me desnude, pero ahora si y me da vergüenza, no quiero faltar el respeto a su casa.

¿Era solo eso? La frustración se apodero de mí y grite como era mi costumbre siempre que me frustraba.

-¡A mi familia no le importa que tengamos sexo, aquí!

-¡A mi no me importa!-Oímos la voz de mi madre, cerca muy cerca, tanto que diría que estaba detrás de la puerta de mi cuarto.

-A mi tampoco Sasuke, tú folla en paz-Ino delicada como siempre, nótese el sarcasmos.

-¡Te apoyo hermano! ¡Te amo! ¡Tu puedes!-Por lo menos Hinata me da ánimos…pero ¿Que demonios? Única vez en la vida que son metiches y sirven.

-Gracias, haré lo mejor que pueda, ahora largo…bien largo…-Después de eso oír unas pisadas alejarse y la voz quebrada de mi madre diciendo _"Mi gatito lo esta haciendo, qué felicidad"…_

Estaba tan sorprendido, después de todo estos años de vivir con esas locas, no debería ser así, pero así era, que me tarde en darme cuenta que Sakura se esta retorciendo de la risa.

-Que bueno, qué te cause risa mi familia, pero como vez a ellas no les importa que me desvirgues, así que ábrete a mi Haruno-No le di tiempo de protestar porque uno de mis dedos se deslizo en su cálido centro. Estaba tan mojada que por un momento me dieron ganas de empezar a gritar y brincar como Tom Cruz en Oprah.

Estaba excitada por mi, por mis caricias, por mi cuerpo.

Así que con delicadeza busque su clítoris palpitante, lo toque con movimientos circulares tal y como ella me enseño, Sakura se retorció, cerrando los ojos y gimió por primera vez mi nombre.

-Sasuke…pusiste atención en la sesiones, cariñó.

No respondí esta entretenido sorbiendo y lamiendo su pezón mientras mi dedo recorría de arriba abajo su pequeño y sensible botón.

Baje mi boca por el valle de sus senos, me detuve en sus vientre trazando con mi lengua su ombligo, para después abrir un poco mas sus muslo y me encontré cara a cara con el paraíso.

-Sasuke, mi amor ¿Me vas a ver todo el día o vas hacer algo?-Debí quedarme embelesado mas de la cuenta con a la visón de su sexo a mi merced porque la pregunta de Sakura me tomo desprevenido.

La mire a los ojos y respondí.

-Voy hacer algo, voy hacerlo todo-Y acto seguido hundí mi lengua en su mojada entrada, alternando mis lamidas con mis dedos, acaricie el borde de su clítoris muy suavemente para después morderla con algo mas que pasión, la sentí, contraerse en mis dedos y temblar, pará después de un grito, su esencia, emanará hacia mi boca,la bebí,la saboree esta no dejar nada.

Finalmente se quedó inmóvil y satisfecha, mientras su respiración volvía la normalidad, y mientras la veía con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas, pensé que la espera valió la pena.

—Jamás pensé que verte tener un orgasmo fuera tan hermoso —dije,mientras apartaba el cabello de su rostro.

-Sasuke…-Susurro mientras besaba mis labios y justo en ellos hablo.

-Tendré que aplicarme, no puedo dejar que me aprendiz me supere.

De un pronto a otro pase de ver su rostro frente a mí, a ver su rosada cabellera debajo dé mi cintura, encima de mi erección.

Usando su dedo índice me acaricio desde la base y curvo su pequeña y suave mano alrededor y bombeo lentamente,con esa mira tipo que hacia Babara Mori en _"Rubi"_ (Si vi esa novela, pero bueno para un virgen Babara Mori es como una aparición.)Jamás pensé que pudiera estar mas duro y mas grande pero, lo estaba.

-¡Sakura! Sigue, por favor…

Entonces mi pequeña kamasutra saco su roja lengua lamiéndome para luego hacer que me perdiera en su boca.

—¡Maldición!-Grite sin poder evitarlo.

Mi pecho se elevaba y descendía con cada aliento profundo y la visión de su cabello en mi vientre no ayudo, pero lo que acabo por matarme fue cuando su mano libre agarró mis testículos, lamiendo y apretando.

-Sakura, cariño…—Gemí mientras mis manos tomaban su cabeza.

Mi miembro estaba enorme y duro, la mire y me sentí a punto de explotar, pero no quería hacerlo en su boca, no nuestra primera vez, quería hacerlo en ella, en su interior…

—Ven aquí-La acostaba en el colchón y abrí sus muslos con mis manos, pero al verla ahí dispuesta y excitada por mi, el miedo me asalto.

_¿Lo haría bien?¿Le gustaría?¿Me amaría aun después, fuera bueno o malo?_

-¿Qué pasa?-Me pregunto ella, mientras se incorporaba ayudada de sus codos.

-Yo…no se…es que…bueno…-¡Mierda parezco, tarado! No puedo decir ni una sola frase coherente.

-Sasuke, no tengas miedo, yo te amo y eso no va cambiar-Las palabras estában llenas de amor y tranquilidad, cómo si ella quisiera trasmitirme confianza y justamente eso fue lo que logro.

Tome su cintura, la levante un poco, y tomando sus nalgas y me adentre a la sensación mas maravillosa que jamás haya sentido.

La de ser uno con la persona que amas…

Ella cerró las piernas alrededor de mi cintura y se agarro a mí mientras empujaba,Sakura gemía, con la cabeza hundida en el colchón mientras sus caderas empujaban al mismo tiempo que yo.

Mi miembro se perdía en su sexo resbaladizo cada vez que la penetraba ,y yo grababa esas imágenes en mi mente con fuego.

Hasta que los dos caímos exhaustos en lo que algunas personas llamarían clímax pero que yo llame gloria…

!Dios! que cursi, no debí ver _"El diario de Noa"_.

Pero la verdad como no serlo mirándola descansar en mi pecho.

—Te amo, Sasuke —murmuro ella acariciando mi pecho.

-Yo también Sexóloga Haruno Sakura-Le respondí mientras reíamos.

-Bueno, cariñó, ahora creo que te libraste de tu madre y hermanas, no creo que ahora que no eres virgen, te molesten.

Y meditando, pensé que Sakura tenía razón, hasta que la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y mis hermanas y madre aparecieron con una cámara de fotos.

-!Fotos para el recuerdo_ gatito!…_

**EPILOGO**

_¡¿Qué alguien le corte el pene?_

_¡¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Por qué no sale?_

Los gritos de mi esposa se escuchan seguramente, esta Nueva York,China y otros lugares mas.

-Amor, cálmate, ya va pasar…-Trate de tranquilizarla mientras tomaba su mano. Pero ella la desprecio, y me tomo por el cuello de mi camisa.

-¡Te odio Uchiha! ¡Odio tu pene, maldito!-Yo solo pude pensar,_Ten-go-mie-do…_

-Sakura, hermana por que mientes, bien te escucho por las noches, diciendo tu frase favorita, qué dice así-Mi cuñado se aclaro la voz y imito a su hermana.

_-¡Uchiha amo tu pene!_ Y ahora resulta que lo odias, decídete mujer-Sakura seguía en su lucha, pero miro a su hermano como si lo quisiera matar.

-Esa es la mirada Sakura, ahora grita a la cámara, se vera estilo _Kill Bill_-Sabia que no debíamos dejar entrar a Itachi.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Ino! Golpea a tu esposo por mi-Le grito Sakura a mi hermana.

Si es lo que estas imaginando, Itachi se caso con Ino,todavía recuerdo ese tormentoso día, apenas cierro mis inocentes ojos (si quitamos las porno y otras cosas) veo esa imagen tan monstruosa, o lo que yo llamo "Familia"…

_Flasback_

Era un día soleado, los pajaritos cantaban y…¿Se lo creyeron?.

Bueno, lo contare tal y como lo recuerdo,salí de la oficina temprano a recoger a Sakura,que estaba todavía dando su ultima consulta.

Disfrutaba manejando con su mano sobre la mía, y mi…bueno y en otro lugar. Cuándo me di cuenta de que había pasado cinco meses sin las interrupciones de mis hermanas y madre, después de haber decomisado las fotos que me tomaron en lo que ellas llamaron "_Celebración de tu primera vez"_

No me habían,llamado tan seguido, no se habían metido en mi habitación sin permiso, en las mañanas cuando Sakura y yo bajamos tarde, no decían nada, y en ocasiones se veían soñolientas…Extraño.

Cuando se lo comentaba a Sakura,ella solo se encogía de hombros y me daba esa puta mirada de _"Se algo que tu no" y "No te lo pienso decir_"-Mi pregunta es para las mujeres del mundo ¿Si no van a decir algo? ¿Para que dan esa mirada? Lo responderé por ustedes, fácil... para ¡Joder!.

En fin, cuando llegamos a la casa, tenía muy buen humor de nuevo, sobré todo cuando vi bajar a Sakura del auto y su apetecible trasero quedo, a mi vista.

Hace muy poco tiempo había, hecho mi club de fans llamado _"I love the back of Sakura" _obviamente yo era el único miembro, pero ¿Qué, querían? Que incluyera al libidinoso de su nuevo paciente.

Jiro…!Maldito! cree que no noto como mira, a mi ahora esposa. Se lo dije a Sakura, pero según ella, estoy equivocado y tiene un problema muy serio que resolver. Claro que por mas que lo intente no me quiso decir nada.

Así que como no me quiso decir, comenté, no regué ningún chisme, quiero aclarar, en el trabajo de Sakura, que bueno, que Jiro era…como decirlo…Eyaculador precoz, por que seamos sinceros tiene cara de eso.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Vienes o te quedas, todo el día en el auto?-Genial, tuve uno de mis momentos de meditación. Cuándo podría estar teniendo sexo con Sakura. Caminé al interior de la casa, siguiendo los pasos de mi esposa. Pero apenas entrar, noté lago extraño.

-Aquí pasa, algo-Dije en voz alta, mirando a Sakura,notando el silencio en la casa.

-¿De que hablas, cariñó?-Pregunto mientras tomaba mi mano y me daba esa mirada de "_te voy a follar"_ esas miradas si me gustan.

Así que apenas pasamos, la puerta de nuestro dormitorio ataque los sensuales labios de mi esposa.

Ella suspiró y cerró sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas mientras, dirigía mis labios ahora hacia una nueva dirección, en el arco de su cuello, un punto que sabía que para ella era particularmente sensible. Me encantaba sentir los estremecimientos que le provocaba mi contacto.

Moví mis manos para sostener sus pechos, los cuales extrañamente, encontré mas grandes y pronto mis impacientes dedos se enroscaron en los duros pezones. Dé pronto sentí una pequeña pero cálida mano contra mi gruesa y dura erección. Ella se despego de mis brazos, para arrodillarse frente a mi y desde esa posición y con las manos en el botón de mi pantalón me dijo: _"Quiero saborearte"…_

_-¡Dios! _Sakura,me gusta tanto…

_-¡Itachi!..._

¿Qué demonios? ¿Esa fue la voz de mi hermana?¿Porque, me pareció un gemido?

Volví mi vista a Sakura, quien se había levantado y estaba sentada al borde de la cama.

!Mierda! me dio otra de sus miradas, esta decía _"Ya lo descubrió"_

Así que, salí de la habitación, rumbo a la de Ino con Sakura detrás mi, al llegar a la puerta la abrí de una patada, no estaba para delicadezas además, yo soy el único que trabajo en esta familia. Mis hermanas también son dueñas de la empresa familiar, pero aun asi, no se han aparecido por ahí ni una sola vez.

Pero, en ese momento desee no haber entrado de esa manera.

¡Dios! Aun siento escalofríos, por lo que vi.

!Fue horrible! Como si descubrir a tu hermana teniendo sexo, no fuera duro, todavía tuve que ver el trasero de Itachi.

Es algo,que esta el día de hoy llevo muy en el fondo de mi alma ¡Asco!.Por suerte a Ino le dio tiempo de taparse con la sabana, eso ya seria demasiado para mi.

-Sasuke…-Murmuró Ino,con miedo, pues que bueno, por tiene razones para ello.

-Sasuke,nada ¿Desde cuando te acuestas, con mi cuñado? ¿En que pensabas?-Le dije en verdad enojado, por la situación.

-Cálmate Sasuke,yo no dije nada cuando tu lo hiciste con la mía -Respondió Itachi mientras, sé acercaba a abrazar a Ino.

-Me importa una mierda, tu estúpida lógica-Le conteste empezando a enfurecerme, tanto que no me di cuenta que camine hacia el, hasta que Sakura me tomo del brazo. Así que recordé un detalle no menor.

-¿Tu lo sabias? Y no me dijiste nada-Ella ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de negarlo.

-Si, lo sabia pero era su secreto no el mio, no podía revelarlo-Respondió seria.

-Después hablaremos, tu y o, pero ahora…-Me volví hacia Itachi y le pregunte-¿Cuándo lo hacen?

-Lo estamos haciendo, pero tu entraste, sí te vas, podemos volver a…

-¡No! Asqueroso ¿Cuándo se casan? ¿Por qué vas a casar con mi hermana, cierto?-La mirada seria que me dio Itachi me tranquilizo y me hizo saber su repuesta, al momento.

-Por supuesto, no es porque tú me lo exijas, es porque la amo.

_-¡Awww!_-Tres voces, suspiraron a coro, detrás de mi, para al volverme encontrarme con una Hinata enrollada en una manta blanca, junto un Naruto sin camisa y a mi madre en una bata de seda, siendo sostenida por la cintura por un hombre rubio, quien reconocí como mi padrino.

-Pero que esto ¡Una orgia!-Grite mientras pasaba por la puerta apartando a todos a mi paso.

-¡Gatito! no te enojes,soy una llama, necesito alguien que apague mi fuego.

-Mis oídos, me sangran, estoy seguro-Camine lo mas rápido que pudo a mi habitación, pero las locas me siguieron.

-_Sasuke, escúchala-s-Me decía Sakura,mientras yo la ignoraba._

-_Naruto, también apaga mi fuego, así que con nosotros no te metas…_

_-Gatito, tendrás un nuevo papi…_

_-Sasuke, quiero una boda gigante…_

¿Por qué, tengo que cargar con esta cruz? Mejor dicho con estas tres cruces…si tan solo…

Esperen, las locas tienen ahora, quién se encarguen de ellas, eso quiere decir que, van a joder a otro que no soy yo.

-¡Basta! Se callan las tres, lo acepto, pueden tener una boda gigante y pueden tener quien les pague su…su fu...su…bueno eso.

-¡Si!-Gritaron todas la mismo tiempo.

-Ahora,ustedes,señale a los tres hombres frente a mi, los voy a nombrar, arrodíllesen-Ellos se miraron extraños pero lo hicieron,busque algo, que pareciera un espada o algo, pero me tuve que conformar con el control remoto del televisor de plasma.

-Yo Sasuke Uchiha,los nombro protectores y encargados de por vida, repito, de por vida, de las locas, cual nombres son Mikoto,Hinata e Ino Uchiha,no se aceptan devoluciones-Finalice dándoles unos golpes nada suaves en sus cabezas.

_Fin del flasback_

Y así fue como me la maldición paso a otros hombres.

-Puja, un poco mas…-La voz del doctor me recordó, dónde me encontraba, porqué como ya no sentí la mano, qué Sakura sostenía.

-¡Eso dice hace media hora! ¿Qué estoy pariendo?¿Una vaca?-Grito, mi esposa, mientras pujaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Veo la cabecita!-Grito una feliz Hinata saltando, siendo contenida por Naruto.

-¡Gatito! Tiene tu cabello, tiene mucho-Me dijo mi madre desde los brazos de Shun.

-Vamos, mí vida, tú puedes un poco mas, yo estoy contigo-Le dije al oído a mi esposa, quien dio un suspiro y di su ultimo esfuerzo y su recompensa fue un fuerte y claro llanto, qué nos dejo a todos en silencio. La enfermera puso al bebé, en el pecho de Sakura,yo me acerque y vi lo que mi madre decía, él bebé tenia una mata de cabello del mismo color que el mío.

-¿Qué es?-Pregunte mientras acariciaba la cabeza del bebé.

-Es un niño, hermoso y angelical, mí bebé…-Susurro mientras lo veía con una adoración que jamás vista por mi en ella.

-¿No, qué era una vaca?-Le pregunto su hermano, pero Sakura esta tan deslumbrada por nuestro hijo que ni caso le hizo.

-Papá, hora de cortar el cordón-La enfermera me dio unas tijeras, corte la conexión de mi hijo con su madre en el interior, ahora necesitaría solo de nosotros para vivir.

Unas hora mas tarde, ya con Sakura y con Sanosuke, tomando del pecho de mi esposa, la habitación era pura alegría y ruido, pero parece que a mi pequeño hijo no le importo, por que estaba tranquilo.

-¡Soy abuela, tengo otro gatito!-Mi madre estaba llorando mientras se acercaba a ver a mi hijo.

-¡Y nosotras tías!-Ino al igual que los demás rodearon a mi hijo.

Mire a mi esposa, tan bella y resplandeciente, con fruto de nuestro amor en brazos, a mi madre feliz y viva, junto a mis hermanas protegidas por los hombres que las amaban.

Que esa imagen trajo mí una frase que leí,hace algún tiempo y que esta hoy, no le di la verdadera importancia...

**"**_**Tal vez en el dinero encuentres un poco de felicidad, en las amistades encuentres alegrías, en las medicinas la cura pare tu enfermedad, pero el amor solo lo encontraras en tu familia"**_

Y saben una cosa…es verdad, podrás pelear, tener desacuerdos, desear no tener hermanos algunas veces, vivir en otra parte, pero jamás, encontrarás personas que te amen, acepten y conozcan, cómo tu familia.

-¿En que piensas?-Pregunto mi cansada esposa, tomando mi mano.

-En que lo tengo todo…

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Awww que hermoso final ¿No lo creen?<strong>

**Agradesco infinitamente el que me hayan acompañado hasta aquí. Bueno creo que eso es todo me retiro nos leemos en otro ficc.**


End file.
